Normal
by rosieposy
Summary: My take on what Jack is thinking about after Gwen's wedding. Set after Something Borrowed. Please review xx


**An: This is what I think Jack was thinking about as he looked at hia wedding photo at the end of 'Something Borrowed'. Enjoy and please review thanks xx **

**Disclaimer: Torchwood doesn't belong to me.**

Normal

Jack walked into the Hub and as he passed through the cog door he held out his hand and blew the handful of confetti from Gwen's wedding into the air. He watched as it floated to the ground, then with long strides he made his way to his office. From the bottom drawer of his desk he pulled a battered tin and opened it. He flicked through the photos until he came to the one he was looking for - his wedding photo. He sat there nursing a drink in one hand and holding the photo in the other just thinking. Thinking back to when he had got married. Weddings always made him nostalgic and think of his own and how he couldn't give his wife a normal life. She had been so young, so beautiful. But all to quickly he had had to break her heart and fake his own death. He knew when he married her that he wouldn't be around for long - yet still he married her. It had been hard for him to leave knowing it was going to break her heart, but he had to - he just couldn't give her normal.

Jack was truly happy for Gwen. He envied her slightly, she could have that bit of normalacy, go home to Rhys and pretend that aliens and Torchwood didn't exist for a few hours. He knew he'd done the right thing in letting Rhys keep his memories after the whole Space Whale fiasco. He hoped it would keep Gwen grounded now that she didn't have to lie all the time. He had to admit that the start to Gwen's wedding hadn't been the best, what with the Nostrovite mummy trying to get her baby out of Gwen by any means necessary. Also having to retcon the whole wedding party hadn't been good. Still at least Gwen and Rhys were married and were now on their honeymoon.

His mind then wandered to Tosh and Owen. Both unlucky in love and now when it was too late they had found each other. Owen the 'living' corpse who couldn't live a normal life now because of Jack's selfishness. Jack couldn't believe he'd been so stupid as to use a resurrection glove just because he didn't want to lose Owen and now Owen was paying the price - he couldn't eat, drink or have sex - the three things that Owen loved best. Jack hoped that one day Owen would be able to forgive him. And Tosh - his beautiful Toshiko, she had been so unlucky with love, what with Mary, Tommy and Adam, all of whom Jack had had to send away in one way or another. Again he hoped that one day she would understand and forgive him. Then there was her infatuation with Owen. For a long time she had been - not so - secretely in love with the medic who had all but shunned her and yet know that he was undead they realised what wasted chances for happiness they had missed. If only they could turn back time, maybe they could've been happy together. Jack only hoped that the friendship they were now developing would be enough for them both.

Finally his thoughts turned to Ianto. Ianto who had wormed his way into Torchwood three so that he could try and save his cyber girlfriend - and look how that had turned out. Ianto who looked good in a suit, who spoke in that oh so sexy Welsh accent and who had the most amazing blue eyes. Some days Jack could just get lost in them; they reminded him of the sea where he grew up. He wondered how long he would have Ianto for before Torchwood claimed in one way or another. That was why he wouldn't get too close to him because in the end he would lose him and Jack just couldn't bear that.

Just once Jack would like to give someone he loved a normal life, but working for Torchwood that just wasn't possible. Jack hastily put the photos away as he heard the lift descend. As he looked up he saw Ianto step off and walk towards his office and he met him at the door.

"Hey." Jack said Softly.

"Hey." Ianto said just as softly.

"Clean up all finished?" Asked Jack.

"Yep." Was the only response.

They stood looking at each other then Ianto held out his hand. "C'mon let's go home."

Jack smiled and took it without a word and let Ianto lead him out the Hub. This was as normal as they were both going to get and Jack was going to make the most of it.


End file.
